


The Many And The Few

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark reflect on smiles.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many And The Few

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: August 22, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 26, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original Word LJ Count: 564  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2008 DCU Snapshot Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/261701.html) for [Min_Taiwan](min_taiwan.livejournal.com) . Pairing: Clark/Bruce. Prompt: Smile. :)

  


**Bruce**   


Clark’s smiles were pure sunshine, radiating from the generous heart that was such a big part of him. Smiling was as much a part of his personality as Dick’s.

_Fitting for a man who soaks up the sun like a bikini-clad model on the beach._

There was the Superman smile, bright and polite and caring about the people of Earth, an almost PR-like glow that charmed billions. It was the smile seen on televisions, in the newspapers, on the Internet. It appeared at charity functions and awards banquets and orphanage benefits.

There was the Clark Kent smile when he was in bumbling mode, shy and sweet and gentle, offering to get coffee and doughnuts in _The Daily Planet_ bullpen, or sheepishly gathering up scattered papers after bumping into someone or knocking more papers inadvertently off his desk.

There was the Kal-El smile, a little mysterious but always alluring, reflected in silvery-blue alien eyes.

There were shadings of smiles, Superman genuinely happy after a successful mission, or an uncertain Kal-El when confronted by the beauty of his Kryptonian heritage but puzzled a little by it, or Superman the leader, comfortable in his position.

But Clark was the one with the most shadings. Clark’s Smallville smile was happy, content, at peace. Love for his parents shone out from his beautiful smile, a devoted son.

Love for friends was in his smile, tender and joyous and warm.

And then there was the Clark smile for me.

For Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham, Scourge of the Night.

The smile that reflected in his eyes with soft affection.

The smile that spoke of devotion.

The smile that only I saw, intimate and loving as Clark cups my face and leans in for a kiss, or lustful as he anticipates what is to come, or the satisfied smile as he basks in the afterglow.

Many smiles, but each one as precious as the last.

& & & & & &

**Clark**

Bruce’s smiles are rare and elusive, like silvery moonbeams on a dark Gotham night.

As Batman, he is known for grim and unyielding expressions, but there are Bat-smiles.

There is the Bat-smile that is a half-quirk, acknowledging one of Dick’s bad puns or my teasing remarks.

There is the Bat-smile of a job well-done, bestowed on Dick and Barbara and me.

There is the Bat-smile of predatory glee as the Bat is on the hunt.

And then there is the Bat-smile that criminals fear: the smile that was pure rapacious delight, stretching back to show his teeth as he anticipated…extracting…information.

Even _I_ shudder at that one once in awhile.

Then there are the Bruce smiles.

There’s the smirk, when Bruce is certain he has the upper hand.

There’s the business smile, greeting Board members, mixed with victory smiles after a deal goes well or Wayne Enterprises cuts off Lexcorp or some other rival off at the pass.

There’s the social smiles Bruce (or Brucie) bestows on dates or his guests at a charity ball or attending a hedonistic party, or speaking with a reporter.

Then there’s the affectionate smile he bestows on Dick as his younger partner sparkles with joy or Alfred greets him with chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven…or me.

Then there are the smiles of passion and lust in bed.

And dare I say…love?

Few smiles, but each one as precious as the last.


End file.
